


the principle of the thing [PODFIC]

by Ailis_Fictive, lavenderfrost, Nikki373, Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea), RsCreighton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Podfic, Gen, Humor, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Very Belated New Years Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: 14/11/2015, 3:04am@Real_AHamWHO EVEN TRIES TO SEXUALLY HARRASS THE U.S. TREASURY SECRETARY IN THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING@Real_AHamGET A HOOKER@Real_AHamOR LIKE@Real_AHamAT LEAST PAY ME FIRST@Real_AHam#justsayin #phonegate15-In which the Treasury Secretary does not have a good night, as livetweeted by himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the principle of the thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208779) by [zetasocieties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetasocieties/pseuds/zetasocieties). 



> This is the second podfic we recorded on New Years. Yes it took a long time to be edited. Mysterious are the ways of the podfic editor....
> 
> (yes we were drunk when we recorded this.)

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hamilton/Principle%20of%20the%20Thing.mp3) | 17:11 | 24.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/principle-of-thing) |  |   
  
### Music

[_Congratulations (Instrumental)_ by Repepotapotomin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpI-W6PusW8)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
